Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/14 August 2016
02:08 that was just a little test thing my friend taught me how to do 02:09 guys 02:09 lets make a meme 02:09 wut lol 02:09 kk 02:10 i have an idea that totally won't annoy me 02:10 k-c x ls 02:10 everyone know how funny and MEME a ship me 02:10 *a ship is 02:12 http://prntscr.com/c5ftnl cr-rr-r-rr-r--ringe 02:15 lol 02:15 tmdj 02:15 theres this new annoying meme 02:15 about me x kc 02:15 lemme see 02:16 and i started it because i wanted to make pk x rep v2 02:16 *reap 02:16 lolyeah 02:16 you should've done that yesterday 02:16 cuz Reap was here doin' the chatlogs 02:17 wait 02:17 nah 02:17 I'm gonna move to another computer 02:17 dont chatlog ths 02:23 back 02:23 also 02:23 why? 02:23 TCC? 02:24 hi dj 02:25 h 02:25 *hello 02:27 yea but 02:27 you like annoying me right 02:27 I wish I could invite you to my minecraft world lol 02:27 well 02:27 you're not very entertaining or funny anymore 02:27 WAY back 02:27 you actually were entertaining. 02:27 But this is just repeated to death. 02:27 so We're not really 02:27 interested anymore. 02:28 Well, who was ever interested in your terribly-thought-out response? 02:28 definitely not me. 02:28 Nobody but you, but since I was bored I had nothing else to do, 02:29 Well, Lunar if you want people to do something for you 02:29 you can't make it all about you 02:29 because there isn't enough 02:29 to cling out to everyone 02:29 02:30 Ahahaha, honestly you should just shut up. 02:30 I know you're auditioning to be a comedian but your performance is just disgusting. 02:30 Sorry Luney 02:30 You're sitting there laughing with a light shinign down 02:30 as everyebody 02:30 looks at you. 02:31 What, the attention I get is positive. 02:31 (please don't mind th etypos, in case you're going to be a grammar natzi in this fight) 02:31 I have a hard time believing that. 02:31 Meanwhile, look at you with no negative or positive attention. 02:31 and jonestly 02:31 honestly* 02:31 I think you no longer get the attention ouw ant 02:31 I'd say I'm with the better stance here. 02:32 Well 02:32 I guess we're both at neutral points 02:32 but it's not about me 02:32 it's about you./ 02:32 I'm still fine with the attention I get because it's not negative. 02:32 And "I can't believe that". 02:33 well 02:33 On the other hand, I smell that someone's pretty jealous that I had more of a success. 02:33 Jealous? 02:33 By yoru logic 02:33 your* 02:33 you can pull that out of your whatever 02:33 and brign that on this whatever 02:33 I'm only jealous of the fact you continue to SHAMELESSLY make these rebuttals. 02:34 It's pretty sad. 02:34 Oh please, I don't feel shamed to do this with you. 02:34 I'm not shamed. 02:35 neither am i 02:35 Let's stay where we are. 02:35 This can be taken to a lot of places. 02:35 But 02:36 Look, dearie. 02:36 I don't want it to be anywhere. 02:36 So 02:36 Yes? 02:36 I know we all have the right to be stupid. 02:36 But you're clearly abusing that right. 02:37 As I said, your audition failed to be a comedian. 02:37 So you can safely just be quiet, to put it nicely. 02:38 guys 02:38 i think i found 02:38 Audition? 02:38 the best thing ever 02:39 ...To you. @FFF 02:40 Is it safe for us to say I won so I can continue talking about how FRICKIN BAE this image is? 02:40 Lunar 02:40 You can be luney 02:40 and think you've won 02:40 but really. 02:40 AAAAAA SO BAEEEEEE 02:40 You'd just be starting something 02:40 and taking it somewhere I DON'T want to take it 02:41 anyways 02:41 Scribble X Jooaoaoo 02:42 I ship it. 2016 08 14